


Changes

by Icecat62



Category: Emergency!
Genre: Gen, Humor, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 01:52:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2173578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecat62/pseuds/Icecat62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Phantom makes a switch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Changes

**Author's Note:**

> This is in Response to Amanda's challenge on the AllE!FanFic board. Originally posted on Johnny's Green Pen - 02/16/2002.

"Hey John, order me a beer, I gotta' hit the head."

Walking away from the group, Chet threaded a path through the crowd of people at the bar. Everyone had headed there after the charity softball game to celebrate their win and to also celebrate that they had raised a ton of money for the Fireman's Retirement Fund.

As he made the turn into the restroom alcove, Chet pulled up sharply as he realized that he had almost gone into the women's room by mistake.

"That's all I'd need to do. Man, someone should fix these signs before some poor sap goes in the wrong room."

As he placed his hand on the door to push it open, Chet froze in place. Looking back over his shoulder an evil smile made it's way to his face. Rushing into the bathroom, he did his business and flew back out the door.

Looking around, he quickly switched the signs. Snickering, he made his way back to the table. Just as Gage was lifting a beer to his lips, Chet snatched it away from him.

"Thanks John."

"Chet! Gimme' my beer back!"

Taking a long draught from it, he held the beer out to Gage, who frowned back at him. Any further argument was avoided when Roy shoved a new beer into Gage's hand and stepped between him and Chet.

Mike stood up. "Excuse me, Chet."

Stoker moved past Chet and began walking across the bar. Keeping his eyes locked on Stoker, Chet almost had a fit when he saw him heading for the restroom. It was kismet! Fate! It was the best thing in the world! He hadn't thought that one of his own shift mates would be the sorry sucker that would end up in the ladies room. 

Saying a quick prayer of gratitude to God, Chet repressed a smile as Stoker walked into the alcove, hesitated, then made his way into the women's room. Holding his breath, Chet counted the seconds, saying a second prayer that a woman would be in the bathroom with Stoker.

His prayer was answered when a loud piercing scream came from the direction of the bathroom, then Stoker came charging out, his hands fumbling with his zipper and his face as red as the engine that he loved so dearly.

Chet cackled gleefully while the rest of the gang all gave Stoker questioning looks. Their eyes were drawn back to the restroom as a woman charged out and ran over to Stoker who promptly berated him on his lack of judgment and questioned his manhood in more words than were necessary.

When she turned away and stomped off across the bar, the group all stared in silence at the still red faced Stoker.

Clearing his throat, Cap asked the question.

"Um...Mike...what was that all about? You didn't go in the ladies room did you?"

Before Stoker could reply, Chet fell back against the wall, laughing until his sides hurt.

"You...man...you walked right in there...and you...I bet you were...you were takin' a pee when...when..."

Chet couldn't finish what he was saying because he was laughing so hard that he was crying.

Stoker's face was redder still, but no longer with embarrassment.

Gage frowned and shook his head sadly as he gave Mike a pat on the back.

"It looks like the Phantom gotcha' Mike."

Stoker stared down at Chet, his voice cold. 

"Yeah...I guess the Phantom got me...but wait until I get the Phantom."

Turning away, Stoker stomped away from the group and headed out the door. Everyone now turned to Chet and fixed him with glares. 

"Aw come on guys, the Phantom was only playing a little joke. How was he to know Mike would have to go so soon?"

Cap frowned, then smiled slightly.

"Yes Chet it was a very little joke. I just hope the Phantom is prepared for the retaliations."

"Huh?"

"You heard the man. He said he was going to get the Phantom back."

"But..."

Gage smiled brightly.

"That's right Chet. Mike did say he was gonna' get the Phantom back. And speaking of getting back, I'm gonna' go and get Mike. Just because some people are jerks, it doesn't mean the rest of us are."

*************************

Jogging across the street, Gage flagged down Stoker just as he was pulling away from the curb.

"Hey! Hey Mike! Whoa!"

Rolling his eyes, Stoker pulled back to the side of the road. Gripping the steering wheel, he tried to control his anger. He wouldn't lash out at Gage just because Kelly was a jackass.

Coming up to the driver side window, Gage rested his hands on the door.

"Come on Mike, don't leave just because Chet's an ass."

Stoker shook his head no.

"You don't understand. I was...and she saw me! Do you know how embarrassing that is?!"

To Stoker's surprise, Gage started snickering.

"Yup. I had a 'friend' of mine on the track team in high school that pulled the same trick on me. On the bright side, I did get a date with the girl...she was so impressed with 'me'."

Gage smiled and Stoker shook his head and grinned back at him.

"Come back in Mike. I mean between you and me, I know we can think of a few things to do to the Phantom next shift."

"You'd help me?"

Placing a hand on his chest, Gage smiled again.

"I'm hurt that you would even think I wouldn't."

"Okay...but the moment anyone makes a crack about it, I'm gone."

"I don't think you have anything to worry about. Besides...Cap's probably in there getting Chet all freaked out over you doing paybacks. He'll be so scared, we won't hear a peep outta' him the rest of the night."

Nodding his head yes, Stoker parked his car and he and Gage headed back into the bar. As they made their way to their table, Stoker scanned the room. Luckily for him, the woman from the bathroom was no where in sight.

As he sat down at the table, he caught Chet's eye and smiled. Chet smiled back at him. The smile wavered, then faded as Stoker kept smiling at him. Gage was right. Cap had planted the seeds, now all he had to do was come up with a plan to get the Phantom.

END


End file.
